1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical unit and, in particular, to an optical unit used for an automotive lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known in recent years are automotive headlamps for irradiating an area in front of a vehicle with light emitted from a light source comprised of a plurality of light-emitting elements. For example, an automotive headlamp that forms a desirable light distribution pattern is proposed (see Patent Document 1). In this proposed automotive headlamp, a condensing lens is placed in a front part of the light source where a plurality of light-emitting elements are disposed in a matrix, and part of light emitted from the light source is shielded by a diaphragm placed between the light source and the condensing lens.